needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Stunts
Stunts is what provides your car Power. The more power you have, the faster you go, and you dish out more damage to other cars when you hit them. When you perform a stunt and land it successfully, your car's "Power" meter will recharge (It will depend on how good the Stunt was, better graded ones give you MORE power). Sometimes you'll get wasted if you miss the Fixing Hoop while doing a stunt and land ill. To pull off a stunt, go off a ramp and press spacebar, then, use the arrowkeys to perform a loop or a rollspin, then land it properly. To prevent taking damage, land flat on your wheels, without crashing onto any objects or cars. Note: If you land on your car's roof you will get a Bad Landing and you will have to wait a few seconds and your car will automaticly flip back to normal, if you get a bad landing you gain no power. Types of Stunts Special *What the...? *Who are you again...? *You're a superstar!!! By landing these types of stunts properly, you will get FULL power that actually lasts longer than the Normal Stunts. Note: In rare cases, these can be done from scenairos such as being hit by another car at a very high speed while in the air doing a stunt. These can also be done by performing multiple backloop + rollspin/forward loop+ rollspin during a brief period of time as well. The best places to get these are by doing stunts from Giant Ramps. Normal *Forward Loop *Backward Loop *Rollspin *Tabletop *180 *360 *720 *900/and beyond!!! The grade of the stunt performed is shown by the exclamation marks put at the end of the sentence after you complete a successful stunt. Massive *Massive Forward Looping *Massive Backward Looping *Massive Roll spinning Note: These stunts are done by rapidly performing these four times or more, again, these are best done from Giant Ramps at a great speed. Misc. *Off the lip *Surf Style *Bounce Back Note: These types above are additional and can usually be performed when going off a ramp at a certain place (e.g. going off at the edge of a ramp) and when going off a Quarterpipe. *Cool *Hanged *Nice *Radical *Ripping *Awesome *Amazing *Wicked Altering Stunts in an NFM (Java Hacking) In order to alter a car's Aerial Control, you must have decompiled all of the .CLASS files into .JAVA files and have an IDE (e.g. NetBeans, BlueJ) prepared. See Hacking Scripts for more information. in Madness.java, you'll see lots of figures and codings. Find: float airs[] = { 1.0F, 1.2F, 0.95F, 1.0F, 2.2F, 1.0F, 0.9F, 0.8F, 1.0F, 0.9F, 1.15F, 0.8F, 1.0F, 0.3F, 1.3F, 1.0F }; Basically, this is the Aerial Rotation/Spin of a car, meaning how fast it rotates when doing stuns. There are 16 values (10 in NFM1) and is in the order of the car selection. Notice how Nimi has the highest rotation spin. Also, look for this: int airc[] = { 70, 30, 40, 40, 30, 50, 40, 90, 40, 50, 75, 10, 50, 0, 100, 60 }; This is the Aerial Control of a car. The higher the value, the better effect the car will perform at stunts or in other words, how far the car will be sent to the left/right when pulling off rollspins and how far the car will be bolstered forward or how far the car will be sent high up in the air. This also determines how how much of an effect that an Aerial Boost has on the car. Category:Browse Category:Game Features Category:Car Statistics Category:Cars Features